Whatever You Do
by Rave Chic
Summary: Guys, here's my first fic! Hinting at Taito, and will progress to follow on as a taito, in later chapters. Enjoy!


This story is my absolute first of it's kind[boy I hope dad can't find this, tucked away amidst various skins for The Sims[;)], so I may not be absolutely fantastic at it. Please be kind with your reviews, and if you either want me to continue, or to go over the first bit, then please say so. I don't own Digimon[wish I did, then I'd make this story for real! :D], so don't sue, or I'll give you white underpants with skidmarks on them.

 :P By the way, this story is Taito[taichi/yamato, or tai/matt relationships], and quite steamy, so if you're under 17, or are faint of heart, homophobic, etc, don't read. I'm not responsible, I warned you! By the way, Tai and Matt are 17. Just right for our rating!@.@

Here it is. A songfic based on Shania Twain's song, 'Whatever You Do(Don't!). Please enjoy. :0) By the way, I'm Australian, so I don't get to watch a lot of digimon…so you might not expect a huge understanding from me….but I am watching a season 2 episode right now. :), And we spell Mum,  m u m, not m o m down here, so don't accuse me of spelling errors[I'd better shut up, and get on with the freaking story…]Oh, and Matt's party costume is based on the male entertainer costume from House Party[minus the high heels]

CHAPTER 1 – THE CALL 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Whatever You Do(Don't!)

_Deep in Denialville,_

_Try'n to fight the way I feel_

_I go jello when you smile,_

_I start blushin', my head rushin'_

_You stand too close to me,_

_I might melt down from the heat,_

_You look my way one more time,_

_I'm gonna go out of my mind…_

It was summer break. Most kids were going away, to different countries, different places, for their holidays. Tai wished that he was doing the same. Instead he was stuck in Odaiba[a suburb of Japan]with little to do. Then, one day, while Tai was housesitting for the weekend[typical huh?], the phone rang. It hadn't rung since the beginning of Summer break. Naturally, he went head over heels to get to it.

Tai: Hello, Kamiya residence, Tai speaking.

_Matt: What are you, a robot?_

Tai: I'm following orders, you know. I get shot at dawn if the place isn't spotless.

_Matt: Parents…they're all the same._

Tai: That's true. So…what did you ring for?

_Matt: To see what you're doing…you DO know about Mimi's party for all of the Digidestined?_

Tai: …Uh…no…?

_Matt: Oh boy…Mimi's gonna freak. It's on at 4:30 today, and goes till 8._

Tai: I…can't come. I'm going to soccer training, then I'm house-cleaning…

_Matt: Taiiiiiiiiii…Mimi likes to hit when she's in a bad mood. Specifically, me._

Tai: I'm sorry, Matt. I'll try and come if I find time.

_Matt: I hope you do, Taichi Kamiya, because if I get a black eye from Mimi, I'm blaming you. _*dial tone*

Tai sighed. _Touchy touchy._ "Dammit." Tai cursed, as he dropped a glass. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Everything was set. The food, the entertainment, and the people. Mimi was content. "Ah…Matt! Um…why are you geared up like you're a goalie when Tai plays soccer?" Mat trembled. Mimi was a bomb waiting to go off. "Um…Tai couldn't come. He's house-sitting, and soccer practicing. He said he'd find time to come, if he found himself unoccupied." _Tai? Unoccupied? That's like saying Mimi hates pink.  _Matt thought. Mimi seemed to be processing the information. While he waited, Matt cautiously took off his armour. "Matt…GO BACK AND _CONVINCE HIM TO COME!!!"_ Mimi screamed, and followed through with a swift punch to Matt's gut. _You're dead, Taichi Kamiya…_ Matt trudged away, holding his gut.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Tai was busy dusting the china cupboard, when Matt spoke up. "Pardon me, Martha Stewart, but You have somewhere to go." Tai grinned. "Yeah. I know, Matt. Thanks for reminding me, or I'd wet myself." With that, Tai leapt down onto the ground, and dashed to the bathroom. Matt was pissed. "_TAICHI KAMIYA!!!!_" _I've been saying that a lot lately… _ Matt  looked up, as Tai pranced into the room, dusting as he went. "Yes, dear?" He said, making his voice sound like an old lady's voice. "Put something on, we're going out." Tai proteseted, as he was dragged into his room. "But I've still got the washing to do!" Matt threw some clothes at Tai, searching for something good, then whipped out a very sexy Mrs. Claus costume."What is *this* doing in there?!" Tai cracked up. "That's Mum's!" Matt grinned wickedly. "You're gonna wear this!" Tai instantly shut up. "What?!?!" But it was too late, Matt already had his top off, and was workiing on his pants, which slightly aroused Tai. When Matt got off his belt, Tai was blushing, because he was going to notice a certain 'something', when the pants came down. Luckily, Matt handed Tai the clothes, and Tai dashed away to the bathroom.  When Tai came back, Matt was nowhere to be found. Then, he heard a "Yessss…this is perfect!" from his parent's room. "Matt, if you're in my parent's room, I'm going to blast you with a .44 rifle, and not do it clean." Matt grinned. He was wearing a red pair of sparkly flares, and no top, with a matching bow tie, held on with black elastic, with white formal cuffs on his wrists, and they were done up, with black buttons. On his feet, were a pair of red high heels. Tai nearly screamed. Matt grinned wickedly. "From my secret stash of clothes." Then, Matt grabbed his jacket, a deep blue sports jacket, and grabbed Tai, and the two ran off to Mimi's party, after Tai locked everything up.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Mimi grinned as everyone, except for Matt and Tai started hoeing[read: eating at full speed] into the food. Then, Matt and Tai appeared. Tai refused to take off his long coat, but Matt threw his off, revealing the sexy flares, and cuffs, with the bow tie. "No applause, please." Sora looked at Tai. "What have you got under there. TAI?" Matt started tickling Tai, which made him lose grip on the coat, and Izzy followed through, yanking the coat off, revealing the Mrs. Claus outfit. "**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!_**" Everyone giggled at Tai's outfit, and started cheering. Tai nearly died of embarrassment. Everyone else nearly died of laughter. "Okay, guys, calm down…"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

What do you guys think? –RC4U


End file.
